


Bela Talbot of Diamrem

by Ruby2_0



Series: The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Art, Fanart, Gen, Mermaids, mermaid au, mermaid!Bela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby2_0/pseuds/Ruby2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid!Bela in The Hidden Treasures Of Diamrem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bela Talbot of Diamrem

Bela Talbot is a free-roaming mermaid originally from the “Human” Kingdom in Diamrem. Now, Bela roams between the sects to “procure unique items for a select clientele”. Her best customers are sorceresses (hence the rabbit’s foot wrapped around her wrist), however she sells to anyone that is willing to pay her high prices, including humans.

Done in Prismacolor markers, pen, and watercolor pencils.


End file.
